Intelligent terminals are widely used in society nowadays. A multimedia function and a target sharing function in an intelligent terminal already become inelastic demand of users.
For image sharing, after a login to a target sharing platform, multiple photos may be selected in a gallery of an intelligent terminal and sent to the target sharing platform. For example, multiple photos selected from the gallery of the intelligent terminal are sent to WeChat, Weibo, and the like.
However, by means of a solution provided in the prior art, a quantity of images to be shared each time is limited. For example, WeChat and Weibo support sharing of at most nine images each time. Therefore, how to increase the quantity of images to be shared each time and satisfy users' diversified sharing requirements becomes a problem that needs to be resolved urgently.